Is Love Forever
by broadwayNd'Ggirls
Summary: SEQUEL TO OFF LIMITS! three years passed, Rory married Tristan because of her grandparents, raising Logans child as Tristans. Logan never made contact, neither did Rory. One day, a simple newspaper article changed their lives again. ROGAN
1. Three Years Passed

**This is the sequel to "Off Limits" you MUST read it first to understand this story. I love all of you, so read and review.**

* * *

_**Three Years Past**_

_**

* * *

**_

He stared at the words, reading them over and over.

"No way" he breathed, "It... It's not possible"

"Nothings impossible mate" Finn said, walking up behind him, "But what are you talking about?"

"The newspaper" was all Logan could say

"And..." Finn inquired

"Read this" Logan's mouth was dry

"It's just an article about the most influential people of New Yorks Fifth Avenue" Finn said, his eyes skimming over it

"Read the top ten" Logan said, his words barely audible

"Oh my good god" Finn said, his own mouth feeling parched

"I told you, impossible" Logan said. He stared blankly at the floor

"But, the Gilmore wouldn't allow that, it's so close" Finn sputtered

"But it has also been three years" Logan said, "Maybe they finally believe that I'm not coming to find them"

"But, it just doesn't seem possible that they would be living this close to Connecticut without even trying to contact me" Logan put his head in his hands

"Maybe she thinks that because you didn't try to contact her, it means you've moved on and given up"

"Never, I would never abandon her, I love her too much, I still do as much as I did three years ago, she had to know that" Logan said defiantly

"Well mate, did ou even suppose that maybe, just maybe, that she has moved on?" Finn said carefully, bracing himself

"No, she wouldn't even accept that bastard, she hates his guts. I love her, she has to know that. That guy doesn't give a shit about her, he just was in the marriage to gain social status!" Logan exploded

"You never know mate" Finn said sadly, shrugging his shoulders

"But I need to" Logan said quietly

"Need to what?" Finn asked nervously

"Need to know about her, about Reilly, about Tristan, about their life, where they live, if they're happy, if he treats them right, and most of all, if she still loves me"

"Oh no, Logan, bad idea. Richard and Emily probably didn't even want them to move to New York, if you try to see them, they will probably me shipped off to Australia" Finn warned

"Finn, seriously, Rory is almost twenty five, she's a big girl, and Tristan is nearly twenty six. There is no way that any stupid laws that made them marry in the first place would still apply. Rory's grandparents have no control, I'm sure" Logan reassured him

"Yes but, did you read the rest of this article?" Finn picked up the newspaper and read, "It says here that Tristan DuGrey works for Gilmore Insurance. One word from you, and Richard Gilmore will have Tristan, Rory, and Reilly on the next plane for Switzerland" Finn said plaintively

"I don't care, I have to know, I have to see them. I'll be sure that the Gilmore's don't find out. Besides, I'll only go once, to check on them, I'll leave them alone after that. I just have to know"

"Your loss mate. Are you even planning on calling before you crash their pent-house appartement?" Finn asked, bored

"No, I'm desperate, but not stupid. I'm just going to drop by, after I make sure Tristan has gone out"

"It's your funeral, I'm taking no part in this" Finn immediately said

Logan ignored him, and instead whispered, mostly to himself, "God, I haven't seen her in so many years, do I really still love her, or am I just fooling myself?"

* * *

**Review! I know short, but a good start to my epic sequel**


	2. The Reunion

**I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, so I hope you like it**

* * *

**_The Reunion_**

* * *

He stared up at the building before glancing again at the slip of paper in his hands. This couldn't be the right address, he must have written the wrong apartment down. The operator had spoken rather quickly when he had asked her where the DuGrey's lived, so there was a chance this massive mansion of penthouse apartments was not where they lived. Rory would never allow herself to live in such social standing. Or would she? It ocured to him that he probably didn't even know her anymore. A person could change a lot in three years. Logan took another deep breath. God, why was he doing this? Who knows what would happen if the Gilmore's, or Tristan, found out. Then again, maybe Rory didn't even want to see him at all. Why else would she not have made contact all these years? Logan shook his head. His mind was racing with too many doubts and questions. _Just do it, _He told himself, _Just walk in there and look in the directory for the apartment number. Tristan won't be home, it's ten o'clock on a Monday. _Logan reassured himself. He took another deep breath, and began to walk towards to rotating doors.

He knocked on the door, after pacing the halls, deciding if this was if fact the right decision.

"Come in, it's open!" A voice called brightly from inside, "I'll be with you in a few minutes!"

I'll be with you in a few minutes. That phrase sounded so wonderful, like it had 'other' meanings. Logan's mind involuntarily swept back to the times he had spent with her.

"Hi" Rory said, smiling, as she walked into the room, drying her hands on a dishcloth. She looked up and her face froze. Logan smirked at her. She was more gorgeous than he remembered. She soft hair floated in loose curls down past her shoulders, her lips still as perfect, her blue eyes pierced his heart.

"Hey Ace" He said quietly

"Wha... Logan... What are you doing here?" She found herself whispering harshly

"I wanted to see you, and Reilly of course. It's been over three years Ace, and I never even knew where you were, until I read an article in the paper. You never contacted me, I was a broken man" He slowly walked over to her

"You never contacted me either" She said, glaring at him, " And we both know that I'll get shipped off somewhere with Tristan if my grandparents know that you have been here"

"No one has to know Ace. I just needed to know how you are doing, and if you still love me" His body seemed to have a mind of its own. He found himself reaching out to put one hand on her shoulder. She was shaking.

"I have asked myself that for three years Logan" Her eyes were cold "You never contacted me, I assumed you had just found another ditz to fuck"

Logan was hurt. She had never spoken to him like that, not at least in what he remembered. "Rory" He said quietly, using her name, "You know I have only ever loved you, and I still do. Believe me, I have thought about you and Reilly everyday. I wish I had the guts to try to find you sooner. You don't know what it's been like for these three years. The times I cursed myself for not doing more, for not trying harder to find a way to end that nightmare. But I couldn't, you're still living it"

"It's fine, everything is fine" Logan could tell that she was trying to convince herself as much as she was him

"Do you still love me?" Logan asked, looking her straight in the eye

"No," She said firmly, "I do not love you. I love my husband. I love Tristan. Believe me, every thing's fine"

"No it's not. You're unhappy. Whats wrong?" He asked. Rory could tell that he actually cared

She broke down. Just the sight of seeing him again made her heart break. "Every thing's wrong. I don't know how I've been fooling myself. I can't stand him Logan. I mean, Tristan tries to make me happy, and I appreciate that, but I still don't love him the way I think married couples should"

"Does he hurt you?" Logan looked concernedly at her

"Well, not exactly. He's never hit me or anything, he's just tried to buy my love, which is the one thing I never wanted. And, well, he wants and heir" Rory said, disgusted

"What? What about Reilly?"

"We have millions, and more when his parents and my grandparent's pass away. He says he needs a kid to give that all to, but not Reilly. I don't even know if he likes her at all. He always looks at her strangely, and I can't tell that to him, she is still your daughter"

"But he won't just let it go after three years?"

"No. He is always trying to get me pregnant. It makes me sick just to think about it. He says he needs a male heir. When nothing happens each month, he gets really angry. That's the only time he is actually cruel to me. He curses and yells, and sometimes slaps me. I've had to start putting Reilly to bed early so she won't wake up. Tristan doesn't know, but I'm on the pill, and so far, thankfully, thats been enough protection. I just don't want to have his child" Rory was crying

"God Ror, I'm sorry" Logan held her close, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair.

"I make it sound terrible, but it really isn't. My life is far better than most, and normally I don't complain. Sorry I just broke down on you, it's just, the shock of seeing you, seeing someone that actually cares"

"It's ok. Jesus Rory, I've missed you" they began to rock back and forth, soothingly

"I'm sorry Logan. I've been convincing myself that I'm over you, but we both know that's not true"

"I love you Ace" Logan whispered, "I always have loved you"

Rory started to cry again, "I love you Logan. I'm so sorry that I never tried to contact you, or even let myself be married to Tristan"

"It's done now. It's been done for three years. We can't do anything. But I can however, get you some coffee" Logan walked over to the kitchen that was attached to the living room and looked for her ever present coffee pot

"You won't find one" She called, "Tristan doesn't let me drink it anymore. He thinks thats the reason I haven't given him a son yet"

"Well I'm going out to get you some coffee, screw Tristan"

"You'll come back?" Rory asked, every part of her body wanting, needing him so hold her again, and to tell her that it would be alright

"Of course" He grabbed his coat and left

39103

"Hey Ace, I'm back" He called, letting himself into the apartment, "And I got your favorite, large caramel macchiato with an extra shot and whip cream" "Even after three years, you know me better than my own husband" Rory joked, grabbing the coffee "I should hope I do" Logan said slyly "Oh, coffee goodness made me forget, you haven't seen Reilly yet. She was napping when you came by earlier, she just woke up" Rory went into one of the back rooms and came back carrying a little girl "Rory, she's beautiful" Logan said, gazing at his daughter "She will be four years old in six months" Rory said, proudly "Your grandparents got something right, they bet that our kids would have blond hair and blue eyes, and Reilly does" Logan smiled, fingering one of Reilly's blond curls that came down to her chin. Reilly smiled at him, "I'm free" she mispronounced, trying to hold up three fingers "Yes you are" Logan said, shaking her little hand "Want to play wif me?" Reilly asked, squirming out of her mother's arms "Sure" Logan said "Reilly sweetie, Aunt Stephanie is dropping by to take you to play care in a few minutes" "I don't wanna go, I want to play with the nice man" Reilly pouted "Stephanie? She knows where you live?" Logan asked "Yeah, we kept in touch" Rory said, slightly ashamed "God, I haven't seen her and Colin since college. Finn is the only one left from our glory days" "Well, they're married and have a little girl, a year younger that Reilly, named Sophie" "I never knew" Logan smiled, glad at Stephanie and Colins happiness The doorbell rang, "Come in!" Rory called "Hey Ror" Stephanie said brightly, not noticing Logan, "I got to run, Sophie is in the car, so come on Reilly" she smiled "Hey Steph" Logan said, smirking "Wha... Oh my god" She starred at him, "No fricken way" "Language Steph, children are present" Rory joked 

"Long time no see" Logan said

"What are you doing here? Do Richard and Emily know? Does Tristan know?" Stephanie burst

"No they don't, I just need to see how Rory and Reilly were doing" He said

"You shouldn't have come, you both know that you can't be in love, it's not right anymore. You're just going to hurt yourselves again" Stephanie said darkly

"Can you blame me though Steph, I haven't seen my daughter or Rory for three years, I haven't even had a phone call or a letter. By chance, I found out where they live, and I came to see them" he defended himself

"I'm sorry Logan, I'm being so rude. I haven't seen you in years, I shouldn't be against you" Stephanie apologized

"It's ok. How have you been?" Logan asked

"Great, Colin regrets not staying in touch with you can Finn though" Steph said

"I'll look you up sometime" Logan said

"Oh, shoot, I got to go. Come on Reilly, bye Ror, bye Logan" Stephanie scooped Reilly up, grabbed her coat and flew out the door

"Wow, that was interesting" Logan said, smiling

"Sorry 'bout her. She still isn't used to married life or having a kid. She's been a bit on edge lately, Sophie just starting to go to play care and all" Rory flopped onto to couch and Logan came to sit next to her

"Isn't Sophie a bit young? I mean, she's three right?" Logan asked

"Yeah, but Steph and Colin lead really busy lives and all" Rory said dismissively

"Finn hasn't changed at all, not like Steph has" Logan told her

"Really? I didn't think he would" Rory laughed. She turned to look him in the eye, "You haven't changed much either"

Logan starred at her, lost in the ocean of her eyes. Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

**You like? Don't worry, I'm going to have a lot of twists. please, ideas and suggestions are welcome, as long as they're plausible. Review!**


	3. I Knew You Still Loved Me

**Hope you like it, I really am loving writting this story  
**

_**

* * *

**_

I Knew You Still Loved Me

_

* * *

Rory laughed. She turned to look him in the eye, "You haven't changed much either"_

_Logan starred at her, lost in the ocean of her eyes. Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed her._

A wave of old emotions swept through Rory, emotions she had thought were gone, or at least locked away. She knew she would regret it, and she knew she shouldn't, but she kissed him back.

They broke apart, catching their breath, "God Rory, I've missed you" Logan panted, before their lips locked again. His tongue begged entrance, which she eagerly gave. He pushed her farther back, so he was practically on top of her on the couch. Her hands felt his hard chest through his shirt. Just running her fingers over his muscle gave her goosebumps.

"I've missed you to" She breathed. His lips wandered away from her mouth, down her neck, while his fingers traced every curve of her body. He felt so good, so different than the way Tristan felt, so much better. _I shouldn't. No, tell him to stop, resist him before it's to late _Rory commanded herself.

"Logan..." She warned. He moved his mouth back to hers.

"Yeah?" He asked. She found her hands had a mind of their own, slowly beginning to wander under his shirt.

She couldn't bring herself to resist, instead she moaned in pleasure as his tongue went back to her mouth. He to, found that no matter how had he tried, his body didn't listen. In a second he had slipped her shirt off. She lay in front of him, wearing a very un-Rory like lacy bra. She looked up at him, adoringly.

"Are you going to tell me to leave?" He asked, quick and husky

"No, not again" Rory said, truthfully. She began to undo his shirt buttons, while his lips once again attacked his face.

Suddenly someone burst through the door. "Rory, play group was canceled so I was wondering if Reilly wanted to come back to my place to play with..." Stephanie drifted off, "Shit, ok, um, I'm leaving" Stephanie quickly closed the door again, pushing Sophie and Reilly out in front of her

Rory cursed under her breath, pulling her shirt back on, and running after Stephanie, and leaving a smiling, yet somewhat disappointed Logan sprawled on the couch.

"Steph!" Rory called, running to the elevator, forgetting that she hadn't any shoes on

"I'm sorry Rory, I didn't mean to walk in on you guys about to..." Stephanie drifted off again

"We weren't about to do anything" Rory said defiantly

Stephanie looked sceptical, "Since when 'does not doing anything' involve not wearing a shirt, or having a guy, who may I remind you, you are not married to, straddle you?"

"We weren't.. He wasn't... " Rory gave up, it was no use denying what was true, "Look Steph, I don't know what I'm doing, and I don't have a plan, so before so start in on me, don't ask"

"Rory, you know I love you, your my best friend. I want you to be happy, but not hurt. What about Tristan? Your husband remember? I mean, is this a one time thing, or are you going to be one of those society girls who goes and has the huge affair?" Stephanie put her hand on Rory's shoulder

"I don't know" Rory said quietly, "He just showed up. Jesus, am I that weak that he just smiles at me and I'm willing to jump into bed with him after not seeing him for three years?" Rory's eyes watered, she was on the brink of tears

"Your not weak, you just miss being loved. I mean, you haven't even talked to Finn since you got married, your own brother" Stephanie pointed out

"I'm such a terrible person"Rory said

"No, you're one of the best people I've ever known. Truthfully, I've always been a little jealous of you. Great looks, brain, boyfriend, family, kid" Stephanie looked away sheepishly

"You know my life's not a picnic" Rory said sadly, but feeling flattered

"Listen to me. Rory, I just walked in on you about to have sex with the man you truly love. Your husband won't be home for hours. Go back in there and do whatever you feel is right. Follow your head, or your heart, as long as you think its the right thing to do," Stephanie said, smiling

"Thanks Steph," Rory smiled back at her. The two stood in silence for a moment.

"Well I have to get back, I sent Reilly and Sophie ahead with the elevator guy, and you know what a handful they can be. Bye Ror, call me later, I need details, all of them" Stephanie turned and got back in the elevator

"Will do, see ya Steph" Rory began to walk back to her apartment. She was thinking. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to follow Stephanie's advice, maybe it would.

"Hey Ace, I knew you still wanted me as much as I wanted you" Logan said cockily, smirking. He still sat sprawled on the couch where she had left him. Rory forced herself not to go and throw herself on him again.

"Logan..." she said, her voice shaky, "You know I love you. I always have, and probably always will. But you have a fairly good life, and so do I. It's because I care so much about you, and about Reilly, that I'm asking you to leave" Rory couldn't meet his gaze

Logan looked at her for a long moment, not angry, as she thought he would be, just sad. He finally stood, grabbed his coat, and walked towards the door. As he passed her, his shoulder brushed against hers, and she could feel his breath upon her cheek. A shiver ran down her spine, and she drew in a long, shaky breath.

"Why are you the only one who can make me feel like that?" Rory asked, her voice unsteady and throat dry

Logan smiled, sadly, "It's a little thing called love" His eyes were as cold as his words felt to Rory, "Goodbye Rory" Logan turned the doorknob, and was gone

3910339103

"So, did you go to see Rory today?" Finn asked, sitting down in the armchair next to Logan's

"Yep" Logan didn't take his eyes off the TV

"You going to tell me what happened or show any signs of emotion at all?" Finn asked seriously

"Nope" Logan answered

"Are you only going to answer in one syllable if I ask you anything?"

"Yep"

"Logan, mate, don't think I'm being nosy or anything. I just want to know how she and Reilly are doing. She is my sister after all" Finn said

"Oh right, I completely forgot. You haven't seen her in three years either?" Logan looked at him in disbelief

"Nope, haven't even heard a word. Not that I mind or anything, I'm kinda used to it. I mean, there were times, back when we lived in Australia, where I would transfer to a new school because I got kicked out of one. I always insisted that I go to a boarding school, just so I could have a little more freedom. You know what I mean, it's not that I don't like my parents or anything. Anyways, I would go off, for usually about a year, only visiting on the occasional holiday. Rory and I would email now and then, but I mean, she's my sister, I've known her forever so there isn't much left to talk about. You know" Finn explained

Logan didn't know. He and Honor had always been close because there parents were never home, so they were the only friends they had really.

"But not talking for three years Finn? Don't you miss her?"

"Yeah, I miss her, but technically, if things had gone how they would have without my grandparents interfering, you would be my brother-in-law, so you make up for it" Finn joked, before adding seriously, "My mother hasn't seen her either"

"What! But they were so close!" Logan couldn't believe that Lorelai and Rory hadn't spoken since Rory married Tristan

"They had a huge blow out. Lorelai was so angry that Rory had just given in to 'them', meaning my grandparents and society in general. Rory just cried, and said that she had done what she had to, and that she just wanted peace and happiness in the family, though I don't see how she figured that one"

"Wow, I never knew, poor Rory"

"So you going to tell me what happened?" Finn asked again, changing the subject

"Another time" Logan didn't think he could relive the memory of Rory, so beautiful beneath him, skin so soft, kisses so sweet, and never able to be his. It was enough to make a grown man cry.

3910339103

"Daddy!" Reilly ran to the door, arms outstretched, waiting for the hug, that night after night, never came

"Sorry I'm late" Tristan said, throwing his coat on the couch

"You're just in time" Rory said, carrying a large tray laden with food in to the dining room, "We were about to start dinner without you" the three of them sat down around the table, Reilly in her highchair of course

"Is this homemade?" Tristan asked, sawing at his piece of chicken

Rory sighed. Three years married, and he still didn't know that a Gilmore couldn't cook for her life. "Well, the microwave is technically part of our home" she said

"So how was everyone's day?" Tristan asked, as he always did

"Fine" Rory replied

"My day way fun!" Reilly cried, "I didn't go to play care, I went to Sophie's wif Aunt Stephie"

"That's nice" Tristan said, ignoring her

"Oh, and a nice man came over. He wanted to play wif me. And he brought coffee for mommy" Reilly smiled, happy with herself for remembering. Tristan looked at Rory, quizzically. Reilly continued, "I think he was a doctor, 'cause when Aunt Stephie came in to ask mommy if I could come play with Sophie, mommy was lying on the couch with no shirt on, and the man was looking at her"

* * *

**Dun dun duh... what is Tristan going to do? How will the Rogan romance work? tune in next time for Is Love Forever, chapter four. In other words, review!**


	4. A Gala Affair

**Hope you like it, that's all I have to say**

* * *

_**A Gala Affair**_

* * *

_"My day way fun!" Reilly cried, "I didn't go to play care, I went to Sophie's wif Aunt Stephie"_

_"That's nice" Tristan said, ignoring her_

_"Oh, and a nice man came over. He wanted to play wif me. And he brought coffee for mommy" Reilly smiled, happy with herself for remembering. Tristan looked at Rory, quizzically. Reilly continued, "I think he was a doctor, 'cause when Aunt Stephie came in to ask mommy if I could come play with Sophie, mommy was lying on the couch with no shirt on, and the man was looking at her"_

Tristan put down his fork and stared at Rory, waiting for an explanation, "Well?"

Rory's mind raced, "I was standing on top of one of the chairs, over by the window, trying to dust, you know its atrociously dirty up there, but the chair fell over, and I hurt my back. I just called, Steph, and she told me she had a chiropractor friend, so she sent him over and he massaged my face and did a few exercise and it was fine. Just to do the excersizes, I had to take off my shirt so it wouldn't inhibit movement, just procedure. I'm fine now" Rory gushed, a lie spouting from her mouth faster than she could comprehend what she was saying

Tristan looked sceptical, but he let it go, seeming satisfied. Dinner went on without further incedint, but Rory;s nerves were to frazzled to even think about eating.

391033910339103

"Rory, check out your closet! We're going out tomorrow night!" Tristan said loudly when he waltzed in the door. It had been a week since Logan had shown up, but Rory hadn't heard from him since. She was beginning to think that it had been a fluke, just something to make them get over what once was. She was recovering, and growing accustomed again to the life she had led for three years, but she wasn't sure if she was up for facing Stephanie or any of her friends.

"Out? Like a party out?" Rory said uneasily

"Yeah, it's the annual Blue and Black Gala, I completely forgot about it, but I found the invite on my desk this morning"

"I'm not sure if I'm up for a party, my back still aches a little, and besides, what will we do about Reilly?" Rory tried to make an excuse

"Your back will be better, and even if it's not, I'm sure you will handle it perfectly. Reilly can stay with Sophie, I hear Colin recently hired a wonderful new sitter" Tristan assured her

"I don't know Tristan, galas have never been my thing" Rory couldn't think of anything to say

"Rory, please come. It's a huge event. Everyone who's anyone in New York will be there. You have to appear as my wife at this party, to present ourselves to the NYC society. It's protocol" Tristan said seriously

"Fine" Rory gave in. She knew there was no use even trying to argue with Tristan when it came to matters of society.

391033910339103

"Rory, you look wonderful" Tristan said, admiring her dress for the first time, as they got out of the car and began to mount the steps to the colossal building where the gala was being held.

"Thanks" Rory's heart fluttered slightly at the compliment, but not in a romantic sort of way, just a flattered one. It was true though, she was gorgeous. Her black dress shone navy when the light hit it. It was just above knee length, made of plain silky material. It had v-neck and a halter top. It was completely backless, making Rory's skin look porcelain next to the black color. They entered the hall together, and were only slightly taken aback by the immense size of the room. It reminded Rory of the ballroom from Disney's version of Anastasia. She felt like a princess, elegantly gliding down the staircase that was wide enough for an elephant to walk down.

"Rory" Tristan said awkwardly, " I wanted to warn you, I heard that your brother, Finn, is in town. He might be at this party. I'm asking you, if he tries to talk to you, be civil, and forget that your family tried to force you to be like them, and then abandoned you"

Rory choked on his words. _Clearly he doesn't remember the real story, the part where he's the villain, and my family is my side kicks. _Rory thought disgustedly. "Sure, of course" Rory said sweetly

"Rory!" Stephanie screeched, "You promised details, but you never called!" Steph pouted

"Details on what?" Tristan asked, not missing a beat

"We we're planing on going shopping this weekend, and I told her she could pick where, but she never called to confirm anything" Stephanie lied easily, not even batting an eye

"Hey DuGrey" Colin said, neutrally greeting Tristan. Colin didn't hate Tristan, cause he was married to Rory who was Colin's wife's best friend, but he defiantly didn't like him, because Tristan was the guy that ruined it for Logan and Rory, who had know Colin first. Colin never showed any emotion when he spoke to Tristan

"McCrae" Tristan responded, equally bland

"Rory, you'll never guess who just walked in behind you" Stephanie starred up the stairs behind Rory

"Finn!" Rory cried, a surge of family love filled her at the sight of her brother

Finn spotted her right away. Though he wanted to hate her, alcohol made him forget the reason why, but she was his sister, so he couldn't help smiling. "Rory!" he quickly walked towards her

"God, it's so good to see you!" Rory felt her eyes water, "I have wanted to call you so many times" She said truthfully

"I didn't realize I missed you so much until now" Finn said, pulling her into a bear hug

"How's mom?" Rory whispered

"She gets by, not as much spark with you gone, but she's still Lorelai" Finn assured her. They looked at each other for a while in silence, though not an uncomfortable one.

Tristan glared shiftily at Finn, "I forgot to lock the car, be right back" he excused himself

"One second, I have to take this call" Clin also excused himself, answering his buzzing phone, and walking towards the door

"You never gave me details Rory, Logan visited, and what exactly happened?" Stephanie continued as if Finn weren't standing right beside them

"Please tell luv, he won't utter a word to me. Completely silent. If I even say your name he goes all blank and distant" Finn joined the conversation

Rory looked at Finn, "You are in touch with Logan?"

"He's my roommate, continue the story please!" Finn said quickly

"Nothing happened. I just told him that nothing could change, that it would be better if we didn't see each other, not even as friends" Rory said, not looking either of them in the eye

"Do you believe that?" Stephanie asked seriously

"Sadly, yes, I can't change how my life turned out" Rory said sadly. Finn and Stephanie, instead of arguing, were silent.

Suddenly Finn said, "Did you sleep with him?"

The question caught Rory off guard. She had expected it, but not from Finn. Finn had been close to killing Logan when he found out that Rory was dating him all those years ago, what was Finn thinking now? "Um no, I didn't" She answered uncomfortably

"But she was close" Stephanie turned her attention to Finn, "I walked in on them. They were on the couch, and clothes were beginning to get sparse, if you know what I mean"

"After three years Rory? You still love him?" Finn asked

"Well... I..." Rory stammered, "I really don't know. I think I do, I don't think I ever stopped, or I ever will" she said truthfully

"Aww" Stephanie smiled

"The thing that really got me, was that he is Reilly's father" Rory said, her eyes clouding over

"Well, we figured that much, unless you we're cheating on him at the time" Finn said, sarcastically

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, he really was her father. He acted like a father should act. When she asked him to play with her, he didn't say 'not now' and dismiss her like Tristan, he said 'sure' like a real father would. He actually cares, and he hasn't even been there to see her grow all these years. It seems so wrong. But he was the perfect father"

"That's so sweet" Stephanie cooed

"God, and all this without a drink in my hand" Finn said, disturbed by the girl talk

Rory laughed, "Let's hit the bar"

"Mind if I join?" A familiar voice behind them asked. All three of them turned around to face the soft chocolate eyes of one Logan Huntzberger

"Oh good, you showed" Finn said, patting him on the back in greeting

"Sorry, I didn't really get to say hi last week, you and Rory we're... kinda busy. So here it is properly, hi, wow, it's been a while" Stephanie said, smiling

"Yeah, it has. Great to see you. I assume Colin is here someplace" Logan said to his old friend

"He had to take a call, and DuGrey is god knows where, he didn't seem happy when we ran into Finn" Stephanie informed him

Logan turned to Rory, "Hey Ace, you look fabulous. Are you going to at least say hi to me?"

"Hi Logan" She said, still finding it hard to control the quaver in her voice, "Logan I..." Rory was cut off by Stephanie

"Look out, husband alert" Stephanie said, nodding in the direction of the stairs, where Tristan had reappeared, and was glancing around looking for them. Logan took a few steps back, melting into the crowd

"Oh there you are" Tristan said, walking up to them, not noticing Logan, who stood only a few feet away

Stephanie's mind went to work, "Tristan, I was wondering, you're in the insurance business, right?"

Tristan automatically went into work mode, "Yes, do you need assistance?"

"Yeah, my house might have termites, but I think our statement might have a fault, because for some reason, the men at the agency refuse to pay the repairs. I know, we have the money to pay for the repairs, but I would really like to know where the loophole is, and how to get a better statement" Stephanie said, motioning to Rory.

Rory got the message. She faded back into the crowd, unnoticed by Tristan, who was obsessed by interrogating Stephanie about her insurance problems. Rory silently grabbed Logan's hand and led him back through the crowd, away from Tristan and the others. Thank god for Stephanie, her mind was always on overdrive, she could make up a lie to suit any situation on the spur of the moment. Rory pulled Logan out into the hall and into the first room she saw, which happened to be the supply closet. He carefully shut the door behind them, but she noticed that he did not turn on the light.

"So, want to tell my why we are hiding in a dark, cramped, closet?" Logan asked, smirking

"Shh, keep your voice down. Can you turn on the light?" Rory whispered

"Well if we are hiding, which I think we are, then the light under the door frame would just draw attention to ourselves" Logan explained

"Fine. Logan, we need to talk" Rory said

"I didn't know closet were mandatory for friendly conversations" Logan said, trying to move so a broom handle didn't impale him

"Logan, please, cut the funny remarks" Rory sounded tired, the years without real love had taken their toll on her, "We need to talk about us"

"We do" He said, knowing what she ment, "I love you Rory. I was in pretty bad shape when you left. I drank so much, even Finn was alarmed. But I never was with a girl, which was the strange thing. I thought alcohol would turn my playboy ways back on, but every time I looked at a girl, I could only see how imperfect she was compared to you. Then Finn showed me a newspaper article, that acclaimed Tristan as one of the New York tycoons. I looked you up, came over, we had a great time, and then I don't know what happened"

"I asked you to leave" She said quietly, slightly taken aback by his speech

"And I listened to you, but I was invited to this Gala, so I came. I'll admit, I did hope that I would see you here. If you don't want to see me, that's fine. Maybe that refusal is the push I need to move on. I don't know anymore Ace, please, tell me what you want me to do" Logan looked into her eyes, the warm chocolate color melting her heart as it did every time

"I want you to kiss me" Rory's mind spoke before she even realized it

Logan looked stunned for a moment, but his million dollar smile swept across his face when he saw she was telling the truth. He grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall of the closet, their lips locked. He knew he wanted her, he wanted her to be his, but if he couldn't have that, he was going to make the most of what he could get. She traced his lips with her tongue, before it found its way inside his mouth. His hands held he up against the wall, but his fingers traced her curves. Her feet still touched the ground, she wasn't sure how far she was willing to go, wasn't sure if she should wrap her legs around his waist. Her hands moved from his neck, where she ran them through his hair, to his front, making them the only thing that separated the two bodies. They were close. When their lips separated to catch their breath, Rory could feel his against her cheek. His forehead rested on hers, the pair of them panting.

"Do you want me to go?" Logan asked, breathing heavily

Rory almost laughed. That was what he had asked her all those years ago, the first time he had slept with her. "No, don't ever go,don't give me time to change my mind"

He smiled again. They moved back through the closet, till Rory was comfortably pressed against the closet door. Logan barely realized that Rory's hands had felt their way up his shirt, and had removed it from his body. She ran her fingers all over his chest, becoming acquainted with it again, remembering every detail of him. Once, years ago, she knew him so well, she could have probably drawn every inch of his from memory. Logan's hands worked their way down her back, locating the zipper to her dress. He undid it, and her dress cascaded to the floor. Rory stood in nothing but her underwear, being held quite tightly against a door, her lips locked on that of a man who was not her husband, and she couldn't care less.

Logan asked again, "Do you want me to go?"

"No. I love you Logan" Rory replied. Not waiting for an answer, her lips crashed onto his, while her fingers roamed his chest, and down towards his pants

"Where the fuck is she?" A loud voice said from the hall

"Um, I really don't know, maybe she forgot something in the car" another voice said, defiantly Stephanie

"No, she didn't bring anything. Search these rooms, I want to talk to her" Tristan boomed. Logan and Rory stood silent, their bodies still pressed against each other and the door, waiting for the handle to click and the door to open, waiting for Tristan to find his practically naked wife pressed against the wall by her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

**Sorry, this will probably be the last update for a long time, probably for about six weeks. Review!**


	5. Friends With Benifits?

**Ok, this is definatly not one of my better chapters, but thats cause it's to soon to launch my next idea****. it's been a long time without updating, so I'm not promising the next best seller here. I hope you like it though.**

_**Friends... With Benifits?**_

_"Where the fuck is she?" A loud voice said from the hall_

_"Um, I really don't know, maybe she forgot something in the car" another voice said, defiantly Stephanie_

_"No, she didn't bring anything. Search these rooms, I want to talk to her" Tristan boomed. Logan and Rory stood silent, their bodies still pressed against each other and the door, waiting for the handle to click and the door to open, waiting for Tristan to find his practically naked wife pressed against the wall by her ex-boyfriend._

Suddenly they hear a knock on the door. Their bodies tensed.

"Ror? I'm betting a million bucks that you're in there. I really don't want to know the status of undress you're in, but I'm warning you, put it back on and come out. Tristan's on the war path. I can get him away for a while, but if I were you, I'd hurry on out and try to look like you have been mingling" Stephanie whispered from the other side of the door. They could hear her footsteps die down the hall. Rory immediantly slipped herself out from under Logan and went searching for her other shoe

"Rory..." Logan said, searching for the right words

"Married Logan" Rory said quickly, "Married. Normally making-out with your ex is frowned upon in a marriage"

Logan couldn't help but smirk, "I think it got a little more personal than just making out"

"No matter how personal, no matter how much I want you, I still can't" Rory said, pulling on her shirt

"You want me?" Logan asked, hoping she had really ment it

"I should have never come, I should have known this would happen. I can't control myself around you Logan"

"They tell me thats a side affect of true love"

"Don't go all Princess Bride on me now, impossible is impossible, some things are right, and some are wrong"

"That argument is getting old. Your out of college now Rory. You've been able to make your own choices for a long time now Rory. I really don't think this is a matter of right and wrong, because if it was, then you should know that this, what we are doing, is right. I think you're just scared"

"Scared of what?" Rory said, angrily

"Scared that it's true. Scared that along the way, someone will end up hurt. Scared that if you let yourself love me, this life of lies you have built, will cease to exist"

"That's not true. I love you, yes, but I also love Tristan. He's given me a home, money, clothes, food, and everything for Reilly. He's given me a life, and that's more than you ever did"

"Bullshit, and you know it. Things like that don't make up a life, not a real one, just a shell. You know perfectly well that I can provide all of that as well. You also know that I can give you love, and all the things he can't, all the things that money can't buy, all the things you really need"

Rory was silent for a moment, "I have to go, it was nice to see you again" and with that, she left

3910339103

"Oy, mate, what's got you down?" Finn asked falling down in an armchair by Logan's

"Nothing" Logan mumbled

"It's my sister, isn't it? Well, don't worry mate, you can talk to me, I'm a neutral party now, I don't care if you and her are together or not. Remember, I haven't seen her in three years." Finn said, handing Logan a beer

"Yeah, it is your sister"

"You saw her again, so why aren't you Mr. Sunshine?"

"Came, saw, made-out, got dismissed, left" Logan told him

"Oh, so that's how the night went down"

"Yeah, it wasn't all sugar and spice"

"Let me guess, it was that whole 'I can't cause I'm married and it's not right' speech. Listen mate, don't fall for those, she loves you and you love her. Just keep at it, don't give her a second to try and forget about you. Trust me, I know this from much experience" Finn said, matter-of-factly

Logan chuckled, "Well Finn, I don't think the numerous amount of married women you've slept with are the same, shall we say, type of woman, as Rory"

Finn looked thoughtful, "True. All the same, I'm not drunk, so I would like to rest up now for the next time I am. Night Huntz"

39103391033910339103

"Higher Mommy!" Reilly squealed as Rory pushed her on a swing, back and forth

"Wow, Ace is a mommy, a real mommy" A voice behind her said

"What do you want?" Rory asked, not bothering to turn around to to cease pushing Reilly

"What's with the ice Ace?" Logan asked

"Hm, let me see, seeing you brought up all of my old feelings and they tore me apart. Then I make-out with you at that Gala, and don't see you again for two months. I'm trying to reseal old wounds, but here you are showing up again, why?"

"Ace, I tried to stay away, like you told me to two months ago, like you told me three years ago, but I can't. Can we, if not lovers, at least be friends? I like being with you"

Rory was silent for a while, "I don't know Logan..."

"You work at the Manhattan Star, don't you?" he interrupted

"Yes, but..."

"I just bought that company. Even if you don't want to see me, I just became your new boss"

She whirled around to face him, "You what?"

"I knew you wouldn't want to see me, so I had to take some drastic measures"

"So you bought my paper? After all these years, why now? Why do you suddenly want to be part of my life again?"

"I think I realized what I fool I had been to just give up"

"I can't believe you"

"And that's what made you love me" Logan smirked, "Now, since you are going to have to see me anyways, what do you say I take you and Reilly out for lunch. I really want to get to know this daughter of mine" Logan said, grabbing Reilly and swinging her around

Rory couldn't help but smile, as Reilly giggled, at Logan's antics, "Fine, one lunch"

3910339103391033910339103

"So boss, why the surprise visit?" Rory smiled up at Logan as he leaned on her desk

"Well, I have been her for over five months" Logan said officially, " And it has come the time that I pick one representative to accompany me to Paris for the International News Conference. You have probably heard of INC, so I'm hoping that you will agree to come with me. It's only for three days" Logan begged

"Five months ago, I would have probably turned you down flat, but you have defiantly proven yourself. I'll go," Rory smiled, before adding, "As your friend"

3910339103

"Wow, Paris" Rory said, spinning around to see everything, "I haven't been here since..." She trailed off, uncomfortably

"Since you were with me" Logan said quietly

"Yeah"

"Come on, I'll hail a cab. I hope your French has improved since last time" Logan said, trying to change the subject

"Hey, I can speak French perfectly well" She laughed, running after him

"Ace, you tried to ask for a map, and ended up getting a cheeseburger!"

"That was one time!" she insisted, but laughing all the way

39103

"Well here we are" Logan said, opening the door to the room

"Hey, isn't this..."

"The same room we were in about four years ago? Yeah, well, strangely enough, this was the only room I could get" Logan shrugged his shoulders

Rory laughed, "Bull"

"Well, I thought this place had good memories"

"Memories of us when we were together, we're just friends now, remember?" Rory put her suitcase down and took off her coat

"Well, there is only one bed..." Logan said, in mock sorrow

"So you get the floor" Rory interrupted, smiling

"Mean! Do I need to remind you that I'm the one paying for this room!"

"It's a small price to pay for my company" Rory walked into the next room, exploring the suite

"Bring back memories?" Logan asked, appearing beside Rory, as she starred at the double bed

"Logan..." Rory didn't know what to say

"Rory, don't think that I'm trying to force you to do anything. It's not like I'm some sex-addict who brought you here to rape. You know I'm not like that. I'll sleep on the couch if that's what you want me to, but ask yourself, is it really what you want me to do?"

"Logan..." She said again, sitting down on the bed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down next to her, "You already know what my answer is. You know what I would like to do, but you also know what I can't do" his face was so close to hers that he could smell her sweet perfume and feel her soft breath on his cheek

"Rory, I'm going to ask you something. Don't answer until you know exactly if it's the right answer, not the right thing to do, just what your heart tells you"

"Ok" she said quietly, looking at him questioningly

"If I kissed you, would you kiss me back?"

**Ok, not so good, not a real good cliffy, but I'm still getting back into the swing of things. Please be nice and review!**


	6. Girl Talk

**Ok, this chapter is an ok chapter, you probably will not be pleased with it, but just go with it.

* * *

**

_**Girl Talk

* * *

**_

_"Rory, I'm going to ask you something. Don't answer until you know exactly if it's the right answer, not the right thing to do, just what your heart tells you"_

_"Ok" she said quietly, looking at him questioningly_

_"If I kissed you, would you kiss me back?"_

Rory looked at Logan. She knew that she couldn't lie. There was no way to look into those warm brown eyes and lie. She opened her mouth to answer, but instead found herself leaning towards him. Their lips crashed together. All of the same feelings that had made her love him years ago, overwhelmed her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to argue this time. She had certainly kissed him, not the other way round. She might as well make the most of it, now that she was already half way in. Her hand found its way up his shirt, recognizing the familiar curves and lines of his back. He slowly pushed her back onto the bed, their mouths never parting. Clothes seemed to be non-existant. He worked his tongue into her mouth, the familiar pangs of pleasure engulfing her. One hand played with the bottom of her blouse, while the other wrapped itself in her think hair.

When they pulled apart, panting, he said "You didn't answer me"

Rory whacked him with a pillow. She was silent for a moment, before saying, "Logan, I love you"

"You said the same thing at the Gala, and then told me to get lost" he smirked

"I know I'm an idiot, not shut up and kiss me" She smiled as their lips collided again

391033910339103

"Steph!" Rory cried

"What, did you miss me that much? You were only gone a week" Stephanie hugged her friend, before collapsing on the couch

"Well, um, let me just check on the kids. I need to talk to you" Rory hurried over to the next room. Reilly and Sophie were both playing, not giving a care in the world to what their mothers were doing. _Good, _thought Rory, _The last thing I need is Reilly saying something to Tristan._

"So, you going to tell me why you are so wired?" Stephanie shot Rory an inquisitive look as she sat down

"Well, you know Logan, right?" Rory began

"Who you swore to me was just a friend now, just a friend who you refused to tell your husband about, a friend who happens to be the father of your child as well as your ex-boyfriend, no, I don't think I've ever met him" Stephanie said sarcastically

"You know what I mean. Anyways, well we went to Paris together, just him and me" Rory continued

"And his motives were completely professional, I'm sure"

"Steph!" Rory whinned, grinning, "Anyways, well, let just say he got us the same room we had after Reilly was born and we were still together"

"And you realized that you couldn't stop true love, and then proceeded to have hot steamy sex for the rest of the week"

Rory gave Stephanie a look, but couldn't help smiling, "Well... Yeah..."

"Rory, honey, you know I support you in anything you want to do. I've known Logan even longer than you have. I know that you and him are ment to be." Stephanie said sweetly, before taking a breath and adding, "Plus, I think Tristan is a drunken asshole"

"Thanks for putting it so poetically" Rory rolled her eyes

"My advice, either go with Logan, get a divorce from Tristan, and be the talk of the social crowd for the rest of the century, or have an hot affair with Logan behind Tristan's back, and be the talk to the social crowd for the rest of the century" Stephanie stated

"Wow, thanks for laying out all my options" Rory sighed

"Well, you already were the the social crowds gossip obsession when you had Logan's baby, though they thought it was Tristan's, so I'm sure this won't be to hard. If I were you, I'd go with the divorce option, less messy"

"I'll think about it"

391033910339103391033910339103

"Stephanie!" Rory shrieked into the phone

"What could possibly be so important that it was worth risking my hearing status for?" Stephanie grumbled

"Can you come over now, I really need to talk to you"

"I hope you are finally taking my advice and getting a divorce, I mean, it's been quite a few weeks of dating Logan behind Tristan's back"

"No it's not that, it's... well I have to tell you in private. Tristan's at work, Reilly's at daycare, Logan's out of town, and I have a day off, so we'll be completely alone"

"Was that suppose to frighten me or something?"Stephanie asked cautiously

"Please just come over!" Rory begged

"Alright, alright, you just caught me at a bad time, I was up all night with Colin..." Stephanie said dreamily

"To much info!"

"I'll be there in five minutes"

39103

"So what is so important that it couldn't wait until after my hangover was gone?"

"Steph, this is big"

"What is?"

"What I'm about to tell you"

"Ok, tell me"

"Promise you won't tell anybody"

"Ok, I promise"

"Well, you are the only person that knows that I've kinda been seeing Logan behind Tristan's back for about a week or two, you know, waiting until I have the right moment to ask for a divorce"

"Which you should get on with by the way" Stephanie interrupted

"I know, I know. Anyways, I've been seeing Logan, but I have never slept with him, cause that would be like completely cheating on Tristan" Rory continued

"So let me see if I got this straight. You're seeing Logan, but are married to Tristan, while sleeping with Tristan while seeing Logan. Is that right?"

"Well... yeah, I hadn't thought of it that way" Rory looked thoughtful, before quickly adding, "But I only sleep with Tristan when I have to, just so he won't get suspicious. You know how he is always ranting about how he needs a son, not Reilly." Rory sighed, and glanced at the room where Reilly and Sophie played

"Ok, I got my facts straight, but why did you call me over here?"

"Well, you know how I'm on the pill, 'cause I really don't want to be the mother of Tristan's child"

"Yeah..."

"Well, um, I kinda skipped taking it a few times, back around when I went to Paris with Logan" Rory shifted uncomfortably

"Rory... Oh shoot" Stephanie breathed, "Tell me this isn't going where I think it is"

"Yeah, I haven't even asked Tristan for a divorce, and I think that once again pregnant with Logan's child"

* * *

**I know what you're thinking, "this is starting to get repetitive, it's sounding just like the first story" but please, I know what I'm doing. Be nice and review!**


	7. By The Way

**Ok, finally I updated. Sry, this story was just getting a little boring to write. but I hope you still like it, I'm not quitting!**

* * *

**_By The Way_**

* * *

_"Rory... Oh shoot" Stephanie breathed, "Tell me this isn't going where I think it is"_

_"Yeah, I haven't even asked Tristan for a divorce, and I am once again pregnant with Logan's child"_

Stephanie looked at Rory, "Oh, oh this is just too good" She began to laugh quietly

"It's really not funny Steph! What am I going to do!" Rory looked aghast at her friend, who was writhing in laughter

"No, it really is priceless!" Stephanie tried to suppress her giggles, "It's like a soap opera! Girl gets pregnant, but is forced to marry the man she doesn't love, then, years later, they are reunited and begin to see each other secretly, then, girls gets pregnant again, and the affair is threatened to be exposed! I can see the reviews rolling in for that show, you could make millions!"

"My life is not a TV show, this is real Steph, I need your advice!" Rory punched her friend playfully, but she herself was beginning to smile at the irony of it all

"Advice? What do you need advice for? This is just the opportunity you've been waiting for, finally you can come clean with Tristan, leave him, and go start a life with Logan. Just like I've been telling you to do for months!"

"I don't think it's that simple"

"It is!"

"But I don't think I can do it. I need to talk to my mom"

Stephanie stopped smiling and took a good look at her friend, "Really? You're going to talk to your mom? Hasn't it been years since you had a real conversation with her? I thought you two didn't get along anymore"

"Yeah, well, I need her now" Rory got up, "Right now. I'm going to Stars Hollow, could you pick Reilly up from daycare, and take care of her until I get back? Tristan is out of town, so I don't want her to have to spend the night with a babysitter"

"You're going over night?"

"Not sure yet, maybe. See you later Steph" Rory grabbed her coat and keys and began to walk away, "By the way, I think it might be a boy, I can just feel it," she smiled and left

39103

"Hello?" A sleepy looking Lorelai slowly opened the door, her eyes not able to focus on who was there

"Mom!" Rory hugged her mother. She hadn't seen her in forever, let alone had a civil conversation with her. Upon seeing her mother, she realized how much she missed her

"Rory?" Lorelai was confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Mom, I missed you so much" Rory didn't want to stop hugging her mother. She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes

"I missed you to sweetheart"

"I really need to talk to you. My life is a mess, and I don't know what to do"

"Come in, maybe mommy and a cup of coffee can help make things right" Lorelai ushered her daughter into the darkened house. She flicked on the lights and hurried to start the coffee.

Fifteen minutes later, Rory and Lorelai were sitting on the couch, sipping their coffee. Rory had managed to tell Lorelai everything, including the baby-part

"So, you really are in a jam. It's kinda ironic, isn't it? You aren't married when you have your first kid, and it's a scandal, now you are married when you're having your second kid, and it's still a scandal. This world is backwards I tell you"

"So, what should I do?" Rory sipped her coffee, and wiped her watering eyes

"What should you do? Isn't it obvious? Leave Tristan for god sakes!"

"Well, I know that, I know, but how should I go about, well, fixing everything? Like, what should I do first?"

"First, tell Logan. Then, tell Tristan. No, on second thought, file for divorce, before you tell Tristan. Once the divorce is finalized, tell your grandparents, if they don't already know, which is pretty much impossible. Anyways, the divorce should be pretty quick, I still have a few legal connections, so if I work at it, I can probably have you divorced within two weeks. You remember Digger, don't you? I'll ask him to pull in a few favors tomorrow morning"Lorelai put her arm around her daughter

"Thanks mom, you're the best" Rory smiled, and yawned

"Come on, I'm just as tired as you, let's go get some beauty sleep" Lorelai and Rory slowly got up, and headed for their rooms

3910339103

Rory took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. A slightly hungover Finn opened it.

"Rory? Is that really you, luv?" He asked, trying to focus, through the haze of the hangover

"Finn!" Rory pounced on her brother, hugging him tight

"Wow, I didn't realize how sorely missed I was" Finn said, "But all this hugging isn't doing much for my tremendous headache"

"Oh Finn, I missed you. We really need to catch up. But right now, I really need to know where Logan is, he didn't answer his cell"

"He was up all night working, so he's probably in his room, sleeping" Finn slowly trudged into the kitchen to grab some hangover food

Rory dashed over to the closed door, which she assumed was Logan's room. Though they had been seeing each other for a while, Rory had never actually gone to Logan's apartment. She didn't bother to knock. "Logan!" She exclaimed, jumping on the bed, beside him

"Wha... Ace?" Logan raised his head, and turned to face her, "What time is it?" He glanced at the clock, "Seven thirty? You woke me at seven thirty? The sun is not even awake at seven thirty!" He rolled back over, hiding his face in his pillow

"Logan, I really need to talk to you. Now. It's really important" Rory pleaded

Logan sat up. He could tell that it really was important, it wasn't too often that Rory sounded so serious. "What's up?" He asked, sitting up and giving her his full attention

"Well, I have a plan. My mom went with me this morning, and I filed for divorce. Mom says that with her connections, I should be out of wedlock within two weeks" Rory smiled

"That' great!" Logan hugged her, "We can finally be a real family, you, me, and Reilly"

"And Reilly's brother" Rory added

"What?" Logan looked at her, not quite understanding

"I'm pregnant again, with a little boy, your little boy" Rory smiled and hugged him again

"But... how?" Logan looked distant and confused

"Well" Rory sat up and looked him straight in the eyes, "When a man and a woman love each other very much..."

"You know what I mean. You said you wouldn't sleep with me until after you had left Tristan. It's not his baby, is it?" A look of comprehension dawned on Logan, "Oh, Paris"

"Yeah, Paris" Rory blushed

"Hey," Logan caught her chin, and turned her face towards him, "I am so happy, for you, for us, for Reilly, for the new baby, everything. I love you Ace" He leaned in and kissed her. Finally, Rory thought that everything was perfect.

3910339103

"Thanks for watching her Steph. Yeah, uh huh, I'm sure it'll be fine. Yeah. Talk to you later" Rory hung up her cell, and struggled to open the door with one hand, her other arm wrapped around a sleeping Reilly, who balanced on her hip.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Tristan looked annoyed

"You're not suppose to be home for another hour" Rory tossed her keys on the table, and slowly lay Reilly down on the couch

"I got back early. I thought I would surprise you, but the doorman said that he hadn't seen you or Reilly since yesterday. Where were you?" Tristan asked again

"I went to Stars Hollow, to talk to my mom" Rory didn't want to face him, so she walked over to the counter and began to make a pot of coffee

"What? Stars Hollow? I thought you had cut off contact with those people. You know that they were only holding you back from being who you needed to be. I thought we had decided that you were better off without them"

"No, actually you decided, I just realized what an idiot I was to go along with it"He had insulted her mom and her town, now she was pissed

"Look Rory, will you calm down a minute and listen?"

"No, you listen. I have put up with this for about four years now. I am sick and tired of it. I tried to make it work, I really did. I put up with you never being home, never remembering my birthday, or our anniversary, never even taking a moment to get to know Reilly" Rory took a breath

"Well, you know how awkward it is for me. I mean, she is Logan's daughter" Tristan scoffed

Rory looked at him, "She's a child. She thinks that you're her daddy, couldn't you show a little compassion?" Tristan was silent, "Whatever,I'm through with this. I don't know why I was so week as to marry you in the first place. I filed for divorce today, it should be legal within two weeks"

"What! You can leave, this is more than a marriage, it's an arrangement"Tristan began to pace

"And it's something I should have ended long ago"

"You can't just leave, where will you go? What will you do? You're practically a stay-at-home mom. You have only written petty articles for some small insignificant paper. You haven't a cent without me, and I doubt that your grandparents will be so open if you leave me"

"I'm going to marry the one person who truly cares, the guy I should have married long ago. I'm going back to Logan. He has more money than even you do. We'll be fine. And don't even go on about my lack of journalistic talent, I've been put down by bigger men than you. I'm not a baby Tristan, I can make up my own mind, live my own life. I'm not an idiot Tristan, nor am I week, so seriously, don't waste your time trying to degrade me, 'cause honestly, I don't give a shit about what you think" Rory took a deep breath

Tristan stood stunned for a moment, "You're my wife" He said aimlessly, "I need an heir. A man of my social standing cannot be unmarried or without an heir"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. It's not like you ever had a problem getting to know the ladies, or getting them in your bed for that matter. I'm sure unmarried life will treat you just fine" Rory patted him on the shoulder

"And you really expect to tell me your leaving me, and just keep on living here?" Tristan yelled

"No, I'm going to go to my mothers with Reilly, until I can send movers over to get my stuff, and move into the house Logan just bought for us. Ok? Bye" Rory went over and lifted the stil sleeping Reilly off of the couch,

"Since your leaving, I might as well tell you that you are terrible in bed. I've been seeing a lot of women behind your back. My trips were never business, just pleasure" He laughed scornfully

"Oh and one more thing, since we're making confessions," She said as she walked out the door, "I've been on the pill ever since we got married, so there was not much hope for an heir with me anyways. Also, I've been seeing Logan behind your back and slept with him in Paris. Now I'm pregnant with his son. Have a nice life" with that Rory left, feeling more like her own woman than she had ever felt. She was in charge, she was grown-up, and she felt good.

* * *

**Ok, thoughts, good? bad? What should happen next? I need ideas and conflicts if this story is to go on! Please review!!!**


	8. Moving On

**Ok, long time no update, but what can I say, it's summer. this is kinda a filler, but Im working on getting my book published, so im kinda busy. hope you at least like my filler.**_  
_

_**Moving On**  
_

_"Since your leaving, I might as well tell you that you are terrible in bed. I've been seeing a lot of women behind your back. My trips were never business, just pleasure" He laughed scornfully_

_"Oh and one more thing, since we're making confessions," She said as she walked out the door, "I've been on the pill ever since we got married, so there was not much hope for an heir with me anyways. Also, I've been seeing Logan behind your back and slept with him in Paris. Now I'm pregnant with his son. Have a nice life" with that Rory left, feeling more like her own woman than she had ever felt. She was in charge, she was grown-up, and she felt good._

3910339103

Rory sat on the edge of Logan's bed, shaking. Logan was slowly rubbing circles in her back with his thumbs, trying to calm her.

"Shh, it will be ok. You are the strongest girl I know. Not many would stand up to their husbands like that" Logan soothed

Rory rocked back and forth in a state of shock, "What have I done? What did I do?" She repeated over and over

"The right thing, that's what. You got out of a bad relationship, and you did it all by yourself" Logan massaged her shoulders

"But what about Reilly? She thinks that he's her father, she doesn't even realize that he's left her life forever" Rory choked back a sob

"Tristan never really loved her. But you do, you love her more than life, it's obvious, just by the way you look at her. And now I'm here, and I want to love her just as much as you do"

"Tristan didn't love her, but she loved him. That's just how children are, they love everything, especially their fathers"

"Well, I'm her father now, and technically, have always been and always will be. I'm sure it won't be to hard on her. Let Lorelai take care of it, she's good at explaining things in terms a four year old can understand"

"My mother has done so much already, I have to do this myself, I'm her mother, it's my duty" Rory got up and made a move for the door

"You will do no such thing. Look at yourself Rory, you're a wreck, yo need someone to hold you close even more than you think Reilly does" Logan said, standing up and catching her hand

"Logan, my life just fell apart. I broke it, but I didn't even have a plan about how to fix it" Rory broke down

Logan pulled her into his chest and held her close, "You have me, don't worry Rory, everything will be alright. Now, let's go find Reilly, leaving her alone with Finn probably wasn't the best idea" He smirked, and Rory felt her heart flutter, as it always did.

"Reilly luv, come out, come out, where ever you are!" Finn called, climbing over the mountain of boxes that had already begun to arrive. Logan had sent movers to Rory's to get her stuff, and, for lack of a better space, had ordered them brought to the apartment

"Finny, where's Reilly?" Rory asked, weaving her way around a white dresser and a large lamp

"She's here somewhere" Finn said, scanning the room, while scratching his head thoughtfully

"Reilly? Come here sweetheart" Rory called

"She taught me how to play hide and seek. It's a marvelous game, but I'm afraid I had no seeking abilities"Finn confessed to Logan

"Mummy!" Reilly sprang up from inside a box of old baby clothes, hugging her mother and laughing

"Hello sweetie, have fun with your uncle Finn?" Rory smiled at her daughter

"He's my uncle? I didn't know I had an uncle" Reilly said, looking at Finn

"He's your uncle, he's my brother. You don't know him because..." Rory trailed off, trying to find words to explain Finn's absence from her and Reilly's life

"I've been away, In Australia actually" Finn offered a simple lie, which Rory took graciously

"Yes Reilly, you're uncle Finn was away. But he loves you very much, and I hope he will be around for a while, to watch you grow up" Rory smiled at Finn

"Defiantly, wild horses couldn't stop me from seeing this gorgeous girl" Finn said, tweaking Reilly's nose, causing her to erupt into fits of giggles

"Reilly, see that man over there?" Rory pointed to Logan, who was grinning ear to ear

"Oh, that's that nice man who takes me to the park" Reilly said, recognition dawning on her small face

"He's your daddy" Rory said quietly, her smile shrinking

Reilly scrunched up her face in confusion, "No he's not. My daddy looks different, and lives with us. That man doesn't live with us"

"No, we were just playing pretend. This is your real daddy. We're going to be a family now" Rory tried to explain

"Oh, ok" Reilly looked thoughtful, "That's good. That pretend daddy didn't play with me, I like my real daddy" Rory sighed with relief, thankful that Reilly had accepted Logan as her true father

Reilly squirmed out of Rory's arms and rushed over to Logan, throwing herself into his arms, "Hi daddy" She said, kissing him on the cheek

Logan's smile broadened, if that was physically possible, "Hi Reilly"

3910339103

"Hi sweetie!" Lorelai greeted, sickly sweet

"Hi mom" Relieved to hear her voice. Every time the phone rang, Rory had a sinking feeling that it would be Tristan. Only now that she had left him, did Rory realize how afraid of him she was

"Ok, two things. One, I spoke to Digger, and he has everyone in his firm on the case. Seriously, I think he's breaking a few laws himself with the rate he's working to break you're wedlock." Lorelai babbled

"That's great, it's already been over a week, so it will fall through any day now, right?" Rory inquired

"Yeah, you already did your part of signing things, and Digger said that he had Tristan into the office yesterday to do his part. He wasn't willing, let me tell you, and he defiantly didn't have many good things to say about you" Lorelai told her

"Ha, I didn't think he would, not after our fight. It was something, let me tell you" Rory recalled that event with a slight feeling of pride

"You know, you never gave me details" Lorelai complained

"Later. You said you had two things to tell me, what's the second?"

"Oh, right. Guess what? I got us a Friday night dinner! You, me, Logan, your dad, and Reilly!"

"You what?" Rory didn't dare believe it

"Yep, I did. I knew you would never do it yourself, but you need to tell your grandparents everything. They are often a very important allie" Lorelai explained

"I know that, but I would have gotten around to telling them! You didn't have to set up a Friday night dinner, for goodness sake" Rory looked around the living room, where she sat, still temporarily living at Logan's apartment, aimlessly trying to find something to excuse her from going

"Sorry hon, but mamma knows best" Lorelai said

"I know mom, it's just, well, I haven't exactly spoken to them in years"

"No time like the present"

"Hold on, I have a call waiting" Rory glanced down at her cell, and gasped at the name, "Mom! How the heck is Grandma calling me? Where did she get this number from?" Rory asked, already knowing the answer

"Hey, I just tell people what they want to know. It's your fault for telling me your number in the first place" Lorelai retorted

"I better take this, talk to you later mom" Rory quickly pressed the call waiting button and answered, "Hello?"

"Rory dear! It's been so long" Emily Gilmore gushed

"It has been a while Grandma" Rory said

"I was so happy to hear that you will be joining us for dinner Friday night, it will be like old times, only this time you'll have your family to bring of course" Emily continued

"Yeah, about that..." Rory could see that it would be difficult to tell her Grandparents that she and Tristan were no longer together

"How is dear little Reilly, she's almost four now, isn't she?" Emily cooed

"In a month and a bit" Rory couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at this

"That's wonderful. I've got to run, Gretchen was completely incompetent, she expected me to answer the phone by myself, can you imagine? So I have to go get a replacement before your grandfather comes back from a business trip today. I hate having to hire help by myself, it's just so tedious" Emily sighed

Rory smiled slightly at the news of her Grandmother's current maid plight, "I'll see you on Friday Grandma"

"Buh bye, Rory dear!"

Rory slumped in to the closest arm chair and groaned.

"That does not sound like you are very happy" Logan said, walking in the front door, carrying an assortment of Chinese food, tacos, and coffee

"Yeah, I have wonderful news" Rory said sarcastically

"Oh really?" Logan walked over and planted a quick kiss on Rory's cheek

"We're having dinner at my grandparents on Friday, only she doesn't know that Tristan will be replaced by you"

"Oh" Logan smirked at Rory's displeasure, "Well, I've got something to make you smile again. Come with me"Logan put down the take-out, grabbed Rory's hand, and pulled her out the door

**filler, but ok. please review!**


	9. Surprises and Their Punishments

**Ok, long time no update. So just go ahead and read, but don't forget to press the pretty purple button!**_  
_

_**Surprises and Their Punishments**  
_

_"Yeah, I have wonderful news" Rory said sarcastically_

_"Oh really?" Logan walked over and planted a quick kiss on Rory's cheek_

_"We're having dinner at my grandparents on Friday, only she doesn't know that Tristan will be replaced by you"_

_"Oh" Logan smirked at Rory's displeasure, "Well, I've got something to make you smile again. Come with me"Logan put down the take-out, grabbed Rory's hand, and pulled her out the door_

Logan quickly pulled Rory into the waiting limo. Rory fumbled to keep her dress from flying up.

"Don't worry Ace, I don't mind at all," Logan smirked, looking on as she fought to keep her dress in the right place

"Alright, I'm here, we can start the party," Fin said, suddenly appearing, and throwing himself onto the opposing seat of the spacious limo cabin, the one right next to the mini bar

"Finn! What are you doing here? You're suppose to be watching Reilly!" Rory exclaimed, maternal instinct alarms blaring in her head

"We'll, I had to wait till Logan pulled you out of the house before I could unlock the closet" Finn said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"What? The closet?" A wave of horror appeared on Rory's face, "You put Reilly in the closet!"

"Oh course not luv," Finn said, waving off the comment, not realizing the look of terror on Rory's face, " I put the babysitter in there of course, I could have you seeing her before you left, and she just insisted on getting here before you had left"

"What?" Rory was throughly confused. Finn opened his mouth to explain, but a warning look from Logan shut him up

"Forget I ever said anything luv. I haven't had nearly enough alcohol, so I'm not even making much sense" Finn apologized, earning a look of approval from Logan

"So, where is it we're going? I'm trying to be a reporter, but no conclusions I have so far require you, me, and Finn" Rory said a few minutes later, Finn already passed out on the seat across from her and Logan. He was conserving energy for the nights events he told her.

"I can't tell you Ace, it's a surprise" Logan smirked at her, wrapping his arm carefully around her shoulders

"I don't like you surprises Huntzberger!" Rory crossed her arms and pouted

"You are pretty cute when you pout, you know that?" Logan said playfully, his face moving closer to hers

"Ah ah ah," Rory warned, pushing herself away from him, "Nope, sorry Don Juan, not even one kiss for you. You're mean" Rory moved herself away from him, taking his arm off of her shoulders

"What? Just because I won't tell you where we are going? Not fair" Logan complained

"That the price you have to pay. You're living a dangerous life Logan Huntzberger" Rory said, looking away from him

"I'm not going to tell you, no matter how much you ignore me" Logan smiled at her

"I'm sorry, did someone say something?" Rory said to the empty cabin

"Rory..." Logan drew out her name, his face inching closer, "You know that you can't resist my immense charm" He kissed her neck softly

"You mean your immense ego" Rory laughed slightly, "Sorry, but no"

"You really mean that?" Logan smiled as her continued to kiss her neck and around the brim of her dress. His hands began to wander around the bottom of the dress

"Logan..." Rory warned, as his fingers slowly began to make their way up her thigh. She couldn't help but let out a slight moan of pleasure as his lips caressed lower and lower

"See, you really can't resist me" Logan joked, picking her up slightly, and moving her onto his lap. She let her head relax on his shoulder, his mouth wandering from her throat back to her chest

"Logan..." She warned again, as his other hand slipped up the back of her dress. "Logan!" she exclaimed as her unhooked her bra, "I am not going to _do_ anything with you, not now! That's my brother three feet away!"

"Rory! have you really changed that much? I'm surprised at you. Did you just bleep yourself out?" Logan wore a mask of mock surprise

"Did I what?" Rory looked at him, confused

"I think you just said you are not going to _do _anything with me. You bleeped out a word, like they do on the radio sometimes. You replaced a word with the word _do_. A bit self conscious now, aren't we" He smiled at her, his hands still not withdrawing from under her dress

"You think I bleeped myself out? I didn't mean anything by saying _do_" Rory argued

"Really? I think you've forgotten how too say sex" Logan smirked at the way she instantly blushed at the word

"I have not, I just try to keep such language away from Reilly" Rory insisted

Logan raised his eyebrows, "So when Tristan said, 'let's go have sex', you just said, 'no dear, the correct word is intercourse. Let's go have intercourse" Logan mocked her in a girly voice

Rory whacked him with one of the limo's throw pillows, "No, that's not what I meant. I just, well, I don't have the need to say it as much as we did in college"

"Sex" Logan said simply, watching her turn red again

"Logan, please," Rory looked away

"Sex" Logan said again, smirking

"Logan..."

"Common Ace! Say it" Logan instructed

"No!" Rory exclaimed

"Say it..." He commanded

Rory mumbled something under her breath. Logan smirked again, "Sorry, I don't think I caught that"

Rory mumbled something again, a bit louder. Logan was grinning now, "Common, you know I'm not going to leave you alone until you say it"

Rory smiled, "Sex!" She yelled at him, laughing

"What the blazes is happening?" Finn said, sitting up groggily, "Did you just yell 'sex!' luv? Oh god, why did I have to be stuck in the car with you two!" Rory and Logan realized the position they were in, Logan's hands up Rory's dress, her bra hanging loosely, and her straddling him.

"No Finn, I swear, this is really not how it looks" Rory quickly adjusted herself

"Really? Cause I don't think he was just helping you find your keys" Finn hid his face in one of the limo's throw pillows, "Carry on!" he mumbled

"No Finn, seriously, I am actually extremely angry at Logan" Rory insisted.

Finn removed the pillow from his face and gave her skeptical look, "Oh course you are"

"You sure didn't seem like it three minutes ago" Logan smirked, looking at her suggestively, "There wasn't a lot of resisting going on"

"No, I am still furious that you are keeping our destination a secret. You know patience isn't in Gilmore vocabulary" Rory crossed her arms and looked out the window

"You won't be able to tell where we are going be looking at that window. It's specially tinted so no one can see out or in" Logan told her

"Who said I was trying to look out for a road sign, I was just looking anywhere, bu at you" She smiled slightly, enjoying their banter, but she wouldn't let him see her smile

Common Ace, one little kiss wouldn't hurt" Logan moved towards her again

"I am completely oblivious to your manly whims and charms Logan, so don't even try" Rory didn't move

"It's true mate, she's a stubborn one. Once Jess wouldn't tell her what her birthday present was, she didn't even look at him for two months. Man, was he pissed that just because of that, he didn't get any for two months" Finn grinned at Rory mischievously

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rory said coldly

"Don't be angry at me luv, I just tell the truth. I knew that 'staying at a friends' was bogus, unless all of your friends know how do give hickeys that is" Finn ducked as she hurled a pillow at him

"There will be no more talking, unless it is to tell me where we are going" Rory said. Logan was about to say something but Rory cut him off, "Huntzberger, if you say one word, I swear to all that is holy, you will not get laid once this year" Logan pouted, but stayed quiet

Finn groaned, "I really shouldn't be hearing this. I'm going to get some practice sleeping off the hang over I will have by tomorrow. G'night"

39103

The car had stopped moving, but Rory slept on. She was awakened by a soft feeling across her chest. At first she thought she was dreaming, but when the feeling began to change directions, she realized that is was certainly not a dream.

"Logan?" She said, sitting up, and slapping his face away from her chest, "I told you, no kisses, no sex, not even a hand hold, until you tell me where we're going"

Logan smirked, "You said sex"

Rory rolled her eyes, "And you just spoke, I guess that means you will be going through a dry spell this year"

A look of terror washed over Logan's face, "No! Please Ace! Don't be cruel!"

"And what made you so lovely all of a sudden. Those fingers weren't looking to get up my dress last month" Rory looked at him plaintively

"Well, last month you weren't getting a divorce" Logan smirked

"Since when has marital bonds ever stopped you before? My, you have changed to Huntzberger" Rory threw his own words back in his face,"So why are we stopped? Are we there yet?"

"No, Finn needed to visit Ms. Mable" Logan sighed

"What?" Rory asked, for probably the fifth time that night

"Cheaper by the Dozen? You never read that book?" Logan looked at her incredulously

"Sadly, no, though I saw the movie" Rory admitted

"Oh, well, the book is way different, a must read. When they say they have to 'visit Ms. Mable' it means they have to use the facilities" Logan explained

"Oh" Rory said, "Wait, you didn't send him into a truck stop bathroom, did you?"

"Well, yeah, why?" Logan looked at her quizzically. Before she could answer, the door swung open and Finn dove inside

"It's alright, I survived! Cancel that call to the National Guard, I am going to be alright" Finn all but yelled. Rory shot Logan a 'This is what I was about to say' look

"Finn, are you alright?" Logan asked

"Fine, fine, I'm fine now. The filthy hellhole didn't claim me this time!" Finn still was yelling

"Finn, can you tone it down a notch?" Logan pleaded

"What?" Finn yelled

"Logan, he can't hear you. He's been terrified of these truck stop toilets wince her was five. He had a bad experience. The dirt, the smell, the puddles of unrecognizable things, all of it. He's terrified he's going to fall in the toilet, terrified he going to slip and crack his skull, terrified that he will get locked in the bathroom, and nobody will hear his screams. It's an overall irrational phobia of truck stop restrooms" Rory sighed

"It's not an irrational phobia, it is perfectly rational!" Finn exclaimed, his volume decreasing slightly, "Many people are more scared than I am"

"No, many three year olds are more scared than you" Rory said calmly. Finn sat down on his side of the limo and sulked.

"Moving on" Logan said with a laugh, "Here Ace, give Steph a ring" he handed Rory his shiny Blackberry

"Steph? I thought you guys had lost contact years ago" Rory said, taking the phone

"Well, yeah, but she and Colin are going to the same place we are" Logan explained

"Which is?" Rory prodded, standing in front of him and giving him her best Bambi eyes

"Very smooth, but I didn't fall for it. Sorry, I still can't tell you" Logan gave her a quick tap on the ass to send her back to her seat. She glared at him, but he just smirked

"Steph?" Rory asked, and someone on the other end picked up

"Rory!" Steph exclaimed, "Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

"Believe what?" Rory asked

"Where we are going of course" Stephanie said

Logan, who could hear Steph's shrieks through the phone, quickly grabbed it from Rory, "Hi Steph, yeah, Rory doesn't know where we're going yet. I may have intercepted her invitation, so don't tell her, ok? It's fun to see her turn red with frustration"

"I swear, my lips are sealed. But I really can't keep a secret, so you had better hang up on me. Say by to Rory for me. See you guys soon!" Stephanie called, before ending the call with a beep

Logan turned to find Rory glaring at him, "Ok, that's two years without you getting some. If you want to shoot for more, be my guest, keep talking, it's your sex life, not mine"

"May I remind you that it is your sex life? It takes two to tango" Logan smirked, "You're hurting yourself to with this harsh punishment"

"Au contraire, I'm not the innocent little girl I once was. I'll have you know that there are more fish in the sea than just you. Ones with much smaller egos too" Rory smiled, "I'm not really married anymore, faithful isn't in my vocabulary anymore"

"So you get to sleep around, but I must forever be with you, and not get laid for two years? Something is screwy with your logic" Logan smirked

"My logic is just as it always has been. It's you that won't get screwed" Rory put her legs up on the seat, letting her dress slide down her leg

"No that's really not fair. You punish me, and then you tease me to? You are heartless" Logan looked sadly at her exposed skin

"Now now, flattery will get you nowhere. If you just tell me where we're going, there will be no punishment necessary. You can do what ever you want to me for the rest of your life" Rory let the dress slide farther, smiling seductively

Logan swallowed, "This really isn't fair"

"Life's not fair, but tell me one thing, and I'll make sure this night is more than fair" Rory cooed"

"OK, that's enough! I can't take this anymore. You two make me sick. I don't need to know about either of your sex lives, especially when one of you is my sister!" Finn cried

"Sorry Finny, I didn't realize that you were having a dry spell. Logan's right, I was being heartless" Rory put her hand to her head, in mock tragedy

"What? I am... I'm not... Oh stop messing with my mind, I haven't had enough alcohol of comprehend your compulsive banter" Finn let his head drop back into his mountain of pillows

"Finn, you're going to have to get up in a second" Logan told him

"No why in gods name would that be?" Finn grumbled

"Because we're here" Logan told him as the limo rolled to a stop

"Finally" Rory sighed, "Please tell me that this isn't just a stop to put a blindfold on me, tie me, up, and throw me in the trunk?"

"No Ace, we really are here. There aren't any signs or anything, so I'm pretty confident that you won't now where we are" Logan laughed slightly. Finn jumped out of the car and into the black of the night, howling like a mad animal

"Ok" Rory said uneasily, slowly stepping out as Logan held the door, perfect gentleman he was. "It's dark, "she said, "Really dark"

"Hence the flashlight" Logan said, producing a large flashlight from the trunk, "Only one, so you'll have to stay close" He smirked

"You know, I loved you last week, but you've gone all cocky on me again. It's really not the turn on it used to be" but she smiled anyways, knowing that he couldn't see her in the dark.

"Rory!" A voice shrieked

"Steph?" Rory called, recognizing the voice. A moment later two figures appeared, one carrying a flashlight like Logan's

"Rory! You guys are here!" Steph ran towards Rory's voice, the second figures flashlight beam not keeping up to her

"Logan switch on the flashlight" Rory told him, before adding a sweet, "Please?" and doe eyes, though he couldn't see her.

"Anything for you to rethink this two year punishment you gave me" Logan smirked and switched on his light. Rory tried to see Stephanie between the wandering beam and the one Logan had just switched on.

"Rory!" Stephanie appeared out of nowhere, hugging Rory, "So happy you're here. It's been a while since we had a good girl talk. Remind me of that later"

"Will do" Rory smiled, hugging her friend back. The two jumped apart as the limo suddenly roar to life and drove off

"Colin my man" Logan greeted warmly, as the figure holding the other flashlight appeared

"Long time no see Huntz" Colin said, as the two did their man-hug thing

"I hate to rush this 'good to see you' moment, which it is by the way, I missed you Logan, but, Finn ran by us, and he didn't seem to have a flashlight. We don't want to find any dead Australians at the bottom of a ravine tomorrow. Let's get going" Stephanie said, taking Colin's hand, and beginning to walk down the now visible path

"Yeah, it's about a ten, fifteen, minute walk, and the path is not much, so watch your step" Colin warned. Logan smiled as he felt Rory's hand lace itself with his

"No handhold, remember Ace? Your rules, though I'm not going to be the one to complain" Logan said quietly, smirking

"Shut up Huntz, I'm only doing this because I don't want to fall and break my ankle. I would still like to know where we are, and am still angry at you for keeping this from me" Rory said for the millionth time

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that Ace" Logan smiled as she hit him playfully

"Hurry up!" Stephanie called back, laughing, "Just over this hill!"

Rory broke into a run, dragging Logan behind her, "Safety first Ace!" He called, laughing

"I'll stop when I know where we are" Rory laughed. As soon as they had reached the top of the hill, Rory froze, observing the scene below them.

"Would you have believed me if I had told you Ace?" Logan asked, smirking at her expression

All Rory could say was "Oh my god"

**Wow, my longest chapter yet! Hopefully more this length, but not fillers. Sorry that there wasn't much meat. PLease be nice and review though!**


	10. A Reunion of Sorts

**Ok, this chapter starts out slow, but then I got into it and it gets better. I have so many ideas, it's going to be good! Sorry the update took so long, but it's going to be so worth it after a bit, just read and see.**

* * *

**_A Reunion of Sorts_**

* * *

_Rory broke into a run, dragging Logan behind her, "Safety first Ace!" He called, laughing_

"_I'll stop when I know where we are" Rory laughed. As soon as they had reached the top of the hill, Rory froze, observing the scene below them._

"_Would you have believed me if I had told you Ace?" Logan asked, smirking at her expression_

_All Rory could say was "Oh my god"_

"Surprised Ace?" Logan asked, grinning as he came up behind her

"Stunned actually, or something that feels a lot like it" Rory looked out at what lay before them, "I know what this is, but please tell me that we are not going to be going in those helicopters"

"That's not quite the reaction I expected, but I can go with that" Logan began to lead her down the hill

"Is this seriously a LDB event? You're kidding, right? This is real? But we're not in college anymore" Rory babbled, looking at the elegant surroundings, trademark LDB living quarters

"Well I pulled a few strings" Logan began

"As usual" Rory interrupted

"And this is not only a real LDB event, but also a sort of reunion thing. All the old members, well from our days, are here. It's going to be like college again"

"Huntzberger, you really know how to make me feel old, but I officially love you forever for this" Rory smiled and kissed him

"Thanks, I think. Now, you want to find out what the event is going to be? It's a good one, not to dangerous"

"That's my kind-of event then" Rory carefully picked her way down the path and into the large clearing

"Rosemary, love of my life, how are you darling? It's been too long!" Finn cried, running towards the surprised redhead

"Even Rose is here?" Rory realized that Logan really meant that all of their old friends were here

"Even Rose, still unmarried and available" Logan smirked

"Wait till Finn figures that out" Rory laughed

"Rory, long time no see" A voice said from behind her

"Robert!" Rory politely faked pleasure at seeing him, he was never one of the groups favorite people

"I'd love to stay and chat, but my wife has wandered off," He said proudly

"Wife?" Rory asked

"Juliette and I, going on two years and a month" He couldn't help grinning

"That's great," Rory exclaimed

"If you want the low-down on this trips events, talk to Seth. He's over by the giant wave pool" Robert gestured to the large dome that Rory hadn't noticed, and walked off

"Better Seth to tell you than me, let's go see our old buddy, shall we?" Logan held his arm for Rory to take, and escorted her to the gigantic dome

"Out!" Somebody shrieked as they walked in

"Steph? How did you get in here?" Rory asked, remembering that Stephanie had behind her on the trail

"Juliette and Rose found me as soon as I walked in the the clearing" She quickly explained

"And not me?" Rory said in mock offense

"That's another secret, and nothing can get it out of me, so there. And another thing, you two aren't allowed in here until you are in your proper outfits. Go back to your tents and put the clothing that is waiting for you on. No outfit, no entry" Stephanie slammed the door in Rory's face

"Ok..." Rory said

"Common Ace, I'll show you where your tent is" Logan said, leading her to the tent groupings across the field

"Not your's to?" Rory pouted

"Nope, there is a serious boys verses girls theme to this" Logan opened the flap to one of the tents and Rory went in to find her outfit

"Oh my god! Really?" She shrieked when she opened the box, to find a white miniskirt, a long sleeve, button-up jacket, and a floppy chef's hat, "I Love Lucy!"

"Yep, all of the girls have different Lucy or Ethel outfits, and the guys have Ricky of Fred" Logan grinned

"I love this outfit! This is from when she wanted to prove that girls were as good as boys so she got a job as a candy maker! That was hilarious!" Rory was ecstatic

"Wow, glad you like it, but I have no idea what you're talking 'bout. I didn't grow up with I Love Lucy"

Logan admitted

"You were never exposed to the nest show ever made for television?" Rory said in disbelief, "We are going to have a long talk later, and have some serious Lucy marathon watching to do" She commanded, pulling the tent flap closed behind her

"I'll see you later, I need to put on my Ricky-tux" Logan called as he turned and walked towards the other side of the tent field

39103

"Steph! Jules! Rose!" Rory called, rushing over to them, "We're all together again, just like old times"

"Rory!" Juliette squealed, "Lucky, you got a good outfit" she looked her up and down, "It's nice and tight and shows off you're curves"

"It's from episode thirty-nine, Job Switching. What do you guys have?"

"Episode one-hundred-and-forty-seven, Lucy Gets a Paris Gown," Rose said glumly, wearing a potato sack dress and a horse feed bag hat

"Episode forty, The Saxophone" Juliette said, wearing a loose pinstripe suit and hat, complete with cane and pocket watch

"Episode one-hundred-forty-two, Lucy Meets the Queen," Stephanie added, shivering in her dancer leotard, with feather headband and tail

"We're a funny group, aren't we" Rory laughed

"Hey," Logan came up and snuck a kiss before Rory could turn away, true to her threats, "Let's go, first-night festivities are starting"

They spent the rest night reenacting episodes and unforgettable scenes, listening to a hired Cuban band play some of Ricky's classics, and then they lay down on blankets in front of the cinema sized screen erected on the field, and fell asleep watching Lucy and Ricky live, laugh, and love, with each other over and over again.

"It's sad" Rory mumbled, sleepily as Logan helped her to her tent

"Hm?" he asked

"They were so in love. You can not compare any other love to theirs, but yet it ended so tragically. I wish people today could have their kind of love forever,"

"Yeah," Logan lightly kissed her cheek in response, "Common Lucille Esmeralda MacGillicuddy Ricardo"

"You have so seen I Love Lucy!" Rory exclaimed tiredly

"I've seen one or two episodes, but now it's time for you to get some rest" He helped her into her bed, "You have to be prepared, we have a really big week ahead of us"

"A whole week?" Rory muttered, "What about Reilly?"

"I already did everything, she's staying with the babysitter for tonight, and Lorelei for the rest of the week" Logan took Rory's shoes off for her

"Wait... Why do I have to be prepared?" Rory asked with a look of confusion

"I can't tell you, only Seth is allowed to say, it's his creation" Logan refused to answer

"You're pushing three years without getting any" Rory warned, her voice faint, and she fell back into her pillows

Logan just smiled, "Night Ace"

39103

"What are we doing?" Rory asked, as she walked out of her tent to find Logan standing there with coffee

"Today? It's a secret, but it's gonna be good. I really don't see why it's a secret though, it isn't that exciting" Logan pondered

"By your standards, which means it's perfect by mine, now give me that coffee and let's go" Rory snatched the steaming cup out of his hand, not bothering to inquire as to where he had gotten it

"Hold onto you're scarf, we're going in the helicopters" Logan put one hand up to block the wind from his face, and the other protectively around her waist

"Helicopters! Where are we going?" Rory asked, but her voice was drowned out by the whirl of the propellers

39103

A few noisy hours later, Logan shook Rory awake.

"Wake up Ace, we're here" He said quietly

"Here? Where's here?" Rory looked around, disoriented

"Here is the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, on the cruise ship Babalu" Logan explained

"Cruise ship? How did we get here?" Rory was very confused

"The helicopters landed one by one on the ships heli-pad. You we're still worn out after last night's festivities, so I took the liberty of carrying you to your cabin" He grinned

"I see. So what are we going to be doing here? No jumping off anything I hope?" Rory looked at him

"Well, sort of, but that's not what the event really is, it just involves it"

"I'm not even going to try to ask what the heck you mean" She laughed, "So what's up for tonight? It must be late, is those helicopters took us all the way to a cruise ship, and the ship is already out to sea"

"Tonight, another night of minor festivities, formal though. Tomorrow our grand stunt begins. Now how about you throwing on that dress in the drawer, I picked it out, hope you like it"

"Wait a minute, you said that the stunt only 'begins' tomorrow, and you also said that it was your 'grand' stunt. Should I be worried as to how big this stunt is?"

"It's one for the books, and it's going to take over a day, that's all I'm saying"

"Fine, help me zip up the back of this dress will you?" Rory pulled off her clothes and pulled on the dress, unconscious of modesty. She had known him for a long time, and he definitely already knew all of her. Even so, he couldn't help but like that she felt so comfortable with him.

"Sure Ace," He zipped up the dress, but his fingers kept on tracing her spine up to her shoulders

"Logan," she said, softly, feeling a pang of guilt that she was acting so prudish, but she felt guilty that she had left her daughter alone for a week so she could spend time with the man she loved. She wanted to sound like she was warning him, but it came out like a moan of pleasure

He suddenly was aware that Colin and Stephanie were standing in the hall, roller their eyes at the pair through the open door. "Common Ace, let's not keep people waiting," He said, smirking a bit

"Seriously Rory," Stephanie said once they were ready and walking down the hall, "If you're planning on doing something, at least remember to close the door behind you" Rory blushed

"We weren't going to do anything, he was just helping me zip up my dress"

"You know, for a guy you haven't seen in over three years, you are really close for being officially back together only a few days" Stephanie pointed out, "I mean, you are already stripping in front of him and letting him zip up your dress. I wouldn't be so forward if I had just gotten back with my boyfriend after three years apart"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked

"Well, three years is a long time, do you know anything about what happened when you were apart? He could have gotten remarried five times and you wouldn't have known"

"No, don't be silly, he told me I was the only woman he ever thought of, he didn't even sleep with another" Rory laughed light-heartedly

"I wouldn't be so quick to fly back to him. I would want to make sure that we were on steady ground, and to make sure that I was truly the only girl for him,"

Rory glared at Stephanie, "I trust him, ok, if I want words of doubt circleing my head I'll ask for you're advice. Please stay out of this, I know you don't want me jumping into a relationship before my divorce is even finalized, you don't want to see me get hurt and all that, but that's exactly what everyone said the first time I started going out with him, and we turned out to be perfect for each other. So, please, I want this to be a good thing, and I really don't care what he did for those three years" Rory whispered harshly, surprised at how strongly she felt in the matter

"Oh I'm sorry Rory, I'm just being a depressed housewife who is to pious to run out and have exciting affairs. You're a big girl, and here I am acting like your mother. Of course you're happy, and Logan is our friend to, so I am so happy that you found each other again" The girls quickly hugged, surprised at such a random heartfelt moment

"You coming?" Logan and Colin realized that the girls were lagging behind, talking in hushed voices

"Just catching up" Rory told him

"Catching up? But you've known each other for years, you never lost touch" Colin pointed out, "It's Logan and I that need to catch up"

"Men, you don't understand. We as married women know each other, but as the independent spirits from our college days, we have become complete strangers" Stephanie explained dramatically

"If you say so" Logan chuckled

Stephanie and Rory went back to their chatter. "What I was saying before, you had better not do anything with Logan" Stephanie said

"Why?"

"Well first off, you said you were pregnant, should you be keeping away from that sort of thing?"

"I was pregnant,or Ithought I was. It wasjust a false alarm, but the idea of another thing to tie me to Logan gave me the push I needed to leave Tristan. Even though it turned out to be nothing, I just went with it. I already told my mom and Logan, but no one else, not even Tristan because he is still fuming at the idea! Still, another baby would have been nice, "

"Aw, poor baby," Stephanie cooed

"I really didn't want a baby, not now at least, not when things are just getting started and settled, it's to crazy for a baby. But I will definately have one when the time is right, and Logan is the only man I want as the father" She smiled dreamily'

"That is so incredibly sweet," Stephanie sighed like a romantic schoolgirl, "Anyways, all the girls and the guys are in rooms on separate sides of the ship. This event is a severe boys versus girls thing"

"Logan said that to" Rory remembered

"Yeah, and also, they don't want the girls to use their 'womanly guises' to try to get any tips and helpful hints about the event from the collaborators. Only the boys of the LDB know anything about the event you see, the girls have been unfairly kept in the dark"

"The collaborators being the usual of course?" Rory rolled her eyes, "Logan, Finn, Colin, Robert, and some help from Seth?"

"Of course. And how would you like that we two are stuck with those collaborators as boyfriends. Well mines a husband" Stephanie sulked

"We don't even get to kiss them?" Rory inquired

"We aren't allowed even to smile at them. Most of the other girls are going to end up with one of the guys tonight, but we are stuck with the guys that made up this silly rule. We definitely are on our own"

"That's sad" Rory said remorsefully, "But it's going to make this night so much more fun"

"What do you mean? You going to find some other guy to hook up with and make Logan so jealous that he will have to show some affection towards you?"

"Not quite, we are going to not only to that, but also be painfully flirty and tease the boys like no tomorrow. Lots of skin showing and that bit" Rory's eyes were glowing

"We?"

"Well you want to have a piece of your husband on this trip I'm assuming, and if girls and guys are separate sides of the ship, how can you be certain that he is alone tonight? Don't forget, he to was one of Yale's chief players alongside Finn and Logan" Rory said pointedly

"Good point" Stephanie agreed

"Come on girls, the ballroom is just around this corridor," Colin called. The girls hurried along as fast as they could in their glamorous dresses and high-heeled shoes

"Ok, as part of the event, none of the guys are allowed to fraternize with the girls, and vice versa" Logan explained

"Fraternize? What a fancy word for such an innocent act" Rory laughed, but let him continue

"As soon as we walk through these doors, we no longer know you two, got it?" Logan asked

"Are we allowed to talk to you?" Stephanie asked

"Yes, but you are complete strangers to us" Colin told her

"So you want to sleep with the usual, but pretend she's someone else?" Stephanie asked, confused

"No, I mean," Colin said, annoyed, "That we are only allowed to commonly converse. We cannot talk as if we knew each other, so know pet names, flirting, etc."

"What makes you think that women don't flirt with men they just met?" Rory asked, innocently

"Ok, now you're just trying to confuse me" Colin huffed

"Logie?" Rory gave him her best Bambi-eyes

"Nothing doing. You are Miss Gilmore to me, and I am Mr. Huntzberger. I don't know anything about you, and it is not in any mans intentions to find out more than average talk" Logan grinned

"So telling my new stranger friend what underwear I'm wearing is a forbidden topic?" Rory grinned evilly

Logan sighed, "Not one word you wouldn't say to a strange old guy on the street, Ace"

"I'm sorry, I know nobody by the name 'Ace', I am Lorelei Gilmore the third, and you are?" Rory said dramatically

Logan grinned, "Logan Huntzberger, now would you come in?" He held the door open for her

Rory whispered to Steph, "This is going to be great. I can't wait to see the looks on the guys faces. Ok, ready? Let' go"

* * *

**Eeek! I'm going to have so much fun! Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing! yay!!!**


	11. Fratenizing With Potatos

**This is mostly some funny fluff. It was suppose to be a lot funnier, with extream flirting, but it just didn't end up flowing. I hope you like what I did get though. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Fratinizing with Potatos**_

* * *

"Hello, I'm Colin, Colin McCrae. Would you like to join me for dinner?" Colin asked Stephanie as soon as they were inside.

"I'm sorry, you don't even know my name. We are strangers, and I don't like to have dinner with people I just met. Sorry, I can't," Stephanie said, playing up to her part, flicking blond curls over her shoulder. Colin stood there in bewilderment, Logan tried to hide his laughter. He rolled his eyes at Colin, and then turned to Rory.

"Hey, I'm Logan Huntzberger, and I would love to know who you are," Logan said to Rory, giving her his million dollar smile.

"Sorry, not interested," Rory replied, looking away disdainfully. It was Collin's turn to laugh.

"Hello, my name is Stephanie Vanderbilt, and you are?" Stephanie introduced herself to Rory.

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore, but call me Rory. Lets go get a drink," Rory and Stephanie walked off towards the punch table, not looking back at the stunned boys.

"What... What just happened? That's not what's suppose to happen," Colin sputtered

"I think they are playing us at our own game," Logan said, equally stunned

"So, Lorelai," Stephanie said, when they reached the punch table, still playing their game

"It's Rory," Rory corrected

"Oh yes. Anyways, what relationships are you in currently? Anything juicy? I love to hear gossip from my _new_ friends," Stephanie said

"Oh well, I was in a wonderful relationship, then forced to marry against my will, then I had a scandalous affair right before the wedding, got pregnant, then got married to the man I didn't love, then was with him for a few years, raising the child who wasn't his, then I had another affair with my daughters father again, finally got the nerve to divorce my husband, and am now happily together with the man I have always loved." Rory summarized, playing along

"Such a fairy tale, happily ever after and everything," Stephanie sighed, sipping her punch

"Oh look, those two seem to have gotten to know each other very quickly," Rory said, looking towards Finn and Rosemary, who were already making out against the far wall

"So, my wonderful new friend who I'm sure will remain so until the day we both die, what do you say we go party. Those guys over there are definitely checking us out, what do you say we indulge their fantasies?" Stephanie smiled, nodding her head slightly in the direction of a small group of guys Rory hadn't met before. The group was standing a few feet away from a still visibly annoyed Logan and Colin, perfect.

"Hey boys," Rory said, gliding over to them, Stephanie beside her

"Hey ladies, how you doing?" The shorter of the mainly interested pair said, smiling in a way of clearly flirting.

"Oh we're fine, but we are here all alone, and it's scary to be a girl out in that sea of jerks just looking to get a handful of ass," Stephanie said sweetly, pouting slightly. Rory almost choked at Stephanie's clearly fake sincerity, but the boys were eating it up. Logan and Colin were beginning to notice that something was going on.

"I'll protect you babe," The guy with slight brown curls told Rory, stepping closer

"I'm Andy," The smaller guy, who had longer blond hair that matched Stephanie's for color, introduced himself, "And this is my bud Jack,"

"Well, I'm Rory, and this is my friend Stephanie," Rory said, carefully blinking her eyes in a way that she had found made guys think she was sweet, innocent, and easy.

"Wanna dance?" Jack asked, his smile was slightly crooked.

"Of course," Rory said, quickly glancing to see if Logan had heard. Andy and Stephanie followed them out of the dance floor. The song had a popular beat, though Rory couldn't quite place it. It was clear that Jack had taken her bait, and was trying to get as close as possible to her. They grinded on the dance floor, next to an equally close Stephanie and Andy, in plain sight of Logan and Colin, who seemed to be sulking; the night just didn't seem to be going their way. The song ended, and Rory was about to go over and apologize to an upset Logan, but a black haired girl suddenly appeared at the table where he sat, and with an evil glance toward Rory, he began to talk to her. Rory's jaw dropped, and she changed her course, heading towards Jack and Andy's table, conveniently beside Logan's.

"So, what do you do?" Rory asked, taking another swig of her punch

"You mean for my job, or for..." Jack grinned suggestively. Rory almost gagged, but held composure.

"Your job," she choked, seeing Stephanie laughing silently at her

"I am a computer engineer part-time, but I play some football for a league in Boston." Jack unconsciously flexed his muscles.

Rory saw the black haired girl flick her hair and giggle at something Logan had said. "That's really hot," Rory almost laughed out loud when she realized how much like Paris Hilton she sounded like. She caught Logan's eye, over Jacks shoulder. Logan grinned at her, before leaning up to kiss the black haired girl lightly on the cheek.

"You want to go make-out?" Rory asked Jack suddenly

"Uh, sure, yeah," Jack looked surprised, but happy. He wasn't bad looking, he was actually pretty cute, but he clearly wasn't used to hot girls randomly asking to go make out right after he met them.

"Stephanie, we're going to go have some fun in the hall," Rory winked at her, speaking loud enough that Logan was bound to hear

"Hey, there isn't suppose to be any fraternizing with men. Remember what Lo... I mean Mr. Huntzberger, said," Stephanie gave Rory a pleading look, Andy wasn't as much of a charmer as Jack was.

"You should have some fun to, it's the perfect time," Rory jerked her head in Colin's direction, he was glowering at Stephanie.

"You go have fun, I need to ask that man for... a map of the ship," Stephanie lied, quickly walking over to see Colin. Rory looked to see if she should go back to Logan, but he was still flirting with the lack haired girl, obviously flaunting Rory's trick in her face.

"Common Jack, I heard the hallway is really nice this time of night," Rory said, tugging his arm towards the exit.

"Sure," Jack said happily, as they walked directly past Logan on the way out. As soon as they were outside, Rory stopped to catch her breath. She wasn't sure what to do now. Logan wasn't there, so it wouldn't actually matter if she really did make out with Jack or not. Poor Jack was standing there nervously. He was definitely a player, but maybe he hadn't had enough alcohol to come on to her. Rory leaned against the wall, but at that moment Logan and the black haired girl emerged from the room.

"Kiss me," Rory quickly, pulling herself into Jack, who graciously obliged. Rory tried to ignore Jack's tongue darting into her mouth, and his hands wandering up and down her body, as she snuck peeks of Logan's doings with the black haired girl. They seemed to just be talking, with a kiss here and there. Rory almost said something, when Jacks hands suddenly went to her chest, but watching Logan was taking up most of her time. She watched as Logan leaned over and whispered something in the girls ear. She giggled obnoxiously, and nodded her head. The pair started to walk away, the girl glancing behind her every few feet.

Rory pulled away from Jack, who groaned in displeasure, trying to lean back in for more. "I'm sorry, I have to go," Rory said, giving him her most gorgeous smile

"What, no," He whined, holding on to her arm

"Yes," Rory forced a giggle, to make him happy, "But I'll see you around," She bit her lip in that cute, sensual way

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that," Jack reluctantly released her arm, and she darted after Logan and the mystery girl.

"Logie, how much further," The girl complained, Rory noting who annoyingly high pitched it was.

"Logan, could I talk to you for a sec?" Rory called, walking quickly after them. Logan whirled around to look at her, grinning.

"And you are?" The girl asked, her lip curling in distaste. She didn't wait for an answer, "Look, Logan's busy, why don't you go back to the party,"

"Look Alexis," Logan started

"It's Alexa," The girl corrected, annoyed

"Of course. This is one of my business associates. We have some important things to discuss regarding work, and it can't wait. Why don't you go back to the party and I'll come look for you later," Logan told her

"Why can't I just go wait back in your room, wouldn't that be easier?" Alexa was clearly confused, her dark eyes clouded over and she frowned

"The party is much more exciting than my room, and besides, this could take a while," Logan said smoothly

"Fine," Alexa sighed discontentedly, shooting Rory a glare as she walked away.

"So, hey boss, what did you want to talk about?" Logan asked, leaning back against the wall

"What was that?" Rory said angrily

"What was what?"

"The girl, taking her to your room,"

"Who said I was taking her to my room? I didn't say that,"

"Don't give me that. It was so obvious she was looking to get in your bed,"

"Well, that guy in the hall already managed to get in your mouth," He pointed out

"That wasn't real," Rory was walking now, down the hall quickly, her hands in the air

"The way he shoved his tongue down your throat and felt you up looked pretty real," Logan walked equally as fast

"Stephanie and I were just playing a game, what you were doing was completely different,"

"The game of jealously, I think we played it pretty well both ways,"

"I am not jealous," Rory scoffed. Logan looked at her sceptically

"I was playing by your rules, meeting new people, not fraternizing with anyone I didn't know,"

"I think grinding, flirting, and making out, counts as fraternizing,"

"But I know him. His name was Jack, he's a computer engineer and plays football. You couldn't even get the girls name right,"

"Rory..." Logan said quietly

"Alexa, Alexis, I'm sure girls are potato, potahto, with you," She continued ranting

"Rory..." He said again, smirking

"But taking her to your room, that was going a bit far,"

"Rory," He said louder

"What," She stopped walking to turn to glare at him

"I love you. Kiss me," His arms had already found their way around her, pinning her to the wall.

"What? Wait, no," She protested, but the door behind her had already swung open, and Logan walk moving her slowly inside.

"Shh..." He said softly, kissing her lightly as she slowly crumpled onto the bed

"I'm still very annoyed at you," she didn't even sound the slightest bit annoyed to herself

"Thats fine," He smirked, lips working at her neck. She moaned softly, not able to help herself. He rolled over, so she was suddenly straddling him. She leaned over, her hands wandering up under his shirt, before tearing it open. In a sudden rush of lust, all clothing was ripped off.

"Wait, what if someone walks in on us?" Rory said suddenly, sitting up before Logan had finished unlocking her bra.

"It's my room, I don't think they will," He smirked at her

"What? Your room?" She looked at him in astonishment

"What can I say, I plan ahead more than you give me credit for," His hands went back up, pulling her down to him again

"What? So you knew.. I would follow you and that girl... it was all planned... it was just a trick to get me here... you little..." Rory glared at him

"Don't think, kiss," Logan flipped her under him again, locking their lips again. His hands caressed her soft, perfect skin. Within five minutes, all clothing was strewn about the floor, and the sheets with entwined with their bodies.

"You know, you are breaking your rule of not fraternizing between the sexes on this trip," Rory said, cut off bye a cry of pain and pleasure, she bit his shoulder.

"You know, you are breaking your rule of not giving me any for three years," He countered, smirking at her

"Shut up and kiss me again," She said, her lips finding his again.

* * *

**Random romantic fluff. I wanted a fun romance scene w/ RL, so yay. It wasn't my best, but it's ok. Press the pretty review button, even if you didn't think it was all that.**


End file.
